Jehdin
by lilbitsilly
Summary: Humans are valued as breeders. Their DNA is weak enough to mix with numerous species. One mix-blood will find that this is both a good and bad thing as she ventures through life amoung the Yautja and amoung those on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to anyone who would read this. I want to start off by saying I try very hard to not make my ocs mary-sues and make them fit into the universe I write them into. If ever you, as the reader, feel that my character has gone mary sue on you, I humbly request that you tell me, and point out exactly where they have stepped into sue-dom.

Secondly, I am no expert of the Yautja culture or their back story. Most of what I know is from forums, fan fiction, and what little hints I get from the movie. If ever you feel I have horribly skewed them or their culture, please tell me and offer corrections.

Thirdly, I own nothing but the plot and any ocs I use. All rights belong to respective owners.

Thank you again and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Today was the day she would say her final goodbye to her parents. At the tender age of nine, Chela had found herself orphaned because of a car crash. At least, that was what her aunt had said that morning when she shoved a new, black dress into Chela's hands. A dress that the young girl now stood awkwardly in, as she tried to understand how to say goodbye to wooden boxes.<p>

She knew vaguely in some part of her mind that her parents were _in_ the boxes. Yet she wondered why they weren't open like her grandmother's had been some years ago.

Her grandma had died in a car crash too.

At least that was what her aunt said.

Hands settled on her shoulders, and Chela looked out of the corner of her eye to see bright red nails. Her aunt tightened her hold, those bright, bright nails digging into the new, black dress.

People walked by them both, murmuring apologies and condolences, stroking Chela's hair and face, shaking their heads in pity, whispering to her aunt how _brave_ she was. When they said that, he aunt would sniffle, batting her eyelashes and patting Chela's head. Never did she cry, or even look sad.

Not that Chela expected her to.

Eventually, everyone moved outside where the boxes, with her parents inside, would be buried. People cried like it was a contest on who could look the saddest. Chela held back a small grin, knowing her aunt would be last in that contest. The girl watch as the woman smiled behind her dark veil, a satisfied light in her eyes. She continued to hold Chela's shoulders, nails digging in even deeper with every moment.

Despite the sting, the little girl said nothing.

She knew he aunt was up to something.

After all, she had been out with both her parents and her grandmother when their cars crashed.

* * *

><p>The slap Chela received as soon as they had arrived home from the funeral was wholly unexpected. It made her teeth chatter painfully, especially her fangs, and she fought to ignore the copper penny feeling of tasting her own blood.<p>

Her eyesight went for a moment, before her gaze cleared and settled on her aunt's furious face. Disgust twisted her features and Chela knew her eyes had gone silted, the clearest sign of her mixed heritage. Her aunt looked down on alien mixes of any sort, developing a superiority complex that many pure humans had.

The fact her own sister had married a mix-blood and her mother had accepted him just made the complex turn into pure hate.

Hate that now was fully directed at young Chela.

Her aunt slapped her again, and the girl was thrown to the floor with the force.

"Disgusting little creature! Alien mutt!"

Each of her aunt's words had been accented with a kick to Chela's exposed ribs, and the girl winced at a tell tale crack. She watched as her aunt reared back for another kick, and with reflexes blessed by alien blood, she caught her aunt's foot, biting into her calf till she tasted more pennies on her tongue.

Her aunt screamed, flinging her leg wildly and striking at the girl's tiny frame. When Chela could take the blows no more, she released her aunt's leg, curling into a ball to try to block out the pain.

Her aunt huffed and panted, her features distorted into something ugly. She eventually caught her breath; fixing her hair back into the sleek bun she had styled it into for the funeral.

Chela counted each step she took until she was out of the room before making an effort to move. Carefully, she limped to her bed, falling into the fluffed pillows and cool sheets with a pained sob. Tears fell from her eyes, no longer silted and now a pale pale blue, making the little girl wish that her mother was there to wipe them away.

Still sobbing quietly to herself, she slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>She woke to voices. One she immediately recognized as her aunt's, despite how low and hissed it was. The other was male, and from the way he talked fast and chopped, he was panicking.<p>

"You said she was older! She's just a child!" The male shouted out, and Chela fought a wince at what the loud voice did to her aching head.

Her aunt let out a short growl, very convincing for being pure human. "It doesn't matter. I've already paid you to take her to that island. If you back out now, I'll have your worthless hide sent in her place!"

The male huffed, agitated. "If the Yautja don't kill her, the criminals will. Why would you wish that on a child?

"She's not a child," Chela could feel the disdain that was directed at her from her aunt's gaze; "She's a monster."

The male gave then, and the little girl found herself being lifted, her slowly healing ribs protesting and causing even more pain. She wanted to fight, to claw out her aunt's eyes, bite through this male's arm, and run…

But despite what her mind wanted, her body began to fall back into darkness.

At least she'll see her parents again…

* * *

><p>I hope its ok…<p>

And I know so far it's pretty sucky… but this chapter is just set up.

Well despite that I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for the very long wait for this chapter. My internet got knocked out by a freeze, and it took a week to get it repaired. Then on top of it, my boyfriend got an infection in his lymph nodes, so I haven't had time to write. When I was finally able to sit down and finish the chapter, I found it was horribly written and deleted it immediately.

Once again, I apologize.  
>On another note, thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and alerts. I'm glad that you enjoyed my story enough to do so. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>These oomans had no honor. T'Suk told herself this as yet another one of the criminals died by her hand. Many had tried to bargain, saying they would trick the others and lead them to the yautja hunting party. They had found themselves swallowing their words in their own blood.<p>

The party had been hunting for a few days now, drawing out the event to test their prey. From what T'Suk had gathered there was about forty oomans on the island at the beginning of the hunt. The numbers had been lowered to perhaps five at the most.

It was a good hunt so far, and many of the yautja in the party were young-bloods, using this as training for future hunts. Her own children, a male named Guan and a female named Da'dtou-di, were among the party to serve as teachers. T'Suk took great pride in the fact both her children were quickly on their way to being high-bloods, and that pride only strengthened on seeing them hunt.

Guan alone had taken nine heads. Da'dtou-di had taken even more. Last time T'Suk had counted, her daughter had a collection of twelve skulls. That left her with ten skulls of her own. The young-bloods had done well with their hunts also, and would return with many trophies.

T'Suk's thoughts were interrupted when a cry was picked up by her sensors, and by the tone of it, it belonged to an ooman pup. The female dropped her latest kill, cloaking before taking off after the sound.

She feared the pup would be dead by the time she reached it and Cetanu have mercy on the soul of the ooman that dared harm the youngling.

* * *

><p>Chela had been hiding in the same cave for days now, too afraid to step out to retrieve anything. She had heard and seen the men running through the jungles, each in an orange jumpsuit betraying them as the criminals they were. She had also seen one yautja so far, which had caused her to fear leaving the slight safety of the cave.<p>

But a child could only go so long without food, and Chela was no exception.

It was on her cautious trek into the jungle that she had found herself caught by one of the prisoners taken as prey. He was an ugly man, with yellowed teeth and squinty, black eyes. He also reeked, and the girl had to fight the urge to vomit with her over sensitive sense of smell. Whatever his name was, it didn't matter, because Chela was sure they both would be dead very soon.

She was trying to be quiet in hopes the man would forget her and give her the opportunity to run back to the safety of her cave, but no such luck happened. He seemed intent on using her as a human shield against the yautja, and had even gone so far as to tie her on a leash of ropes he had scavenged from somewhere.

The rope was beginning to rub her neck raw, and every moment she breathed in she scented her own blood.

There was a tug on her leash, and Chela fell onto the ground, crying out when her arm twisted painfully underneath her. The man just tugged again, yelling at her to stand up. She tried to, knowing that if she didn't he'd hurt her again, but her arm screamed in agony every time she put weight on it. He just kept yelling, tugging on the rope harder and harder.

Eventually, Chela could take no more and just curled into a ball, waiting for the blows to come. They never came.

Slowly, she uncurled, seeing the man being held up by an invisible force. He was struggling, his breath coming out in gurgling noises. The air in front of him shifted oddly, and revealed a very tall, very terrifying yautja female. A blade came from the bracelet around her wrist, and found its home in the chest on the man.

Chela whimpered as blood sprayed across the jungle floor, clenching her eyes shut. She didn't know what the yautja was going to do to her, but she hoped that whatever it was, it'd be quick.

Maybe she'd see her parents again…

* * *

><p>T'Suk let go of the dead ooman, turning her attention to the crying pup lying on the ground. She was enraged by the condition of the little ooman, noting that the male she had just killed had dared tie a leash around the pup's neck.<p>

Careful not to startle the pup, T'Suk crouched next to her, reaching out slowly. The youngling only whimpered in response, eyes now open and staring at her. The yautja female purred comfortingly, cutting the rope from the pup's neck with her claws.

The pup stopped whimpering at this, now quite. It was like she was waiting for something. T'Suk bristled when she realized the female pup thought she was going to kill her. Letting out a click of annoyance, she laid her large hand on the pup's small head. In a low, guttural voice, she began to speak to the pup.

"No hurrrt pup…"

Though her pulse quickened, the pup only nodded, and tried to sit up. T'Suk noticed how she favored her right arm, and growled when the odd angle it was bent at became known. The pup froze at this, whimpering again and moved to lie back down. T'Suk stopped her, carefully picking the pup up into her arms.

She began to walk with her back to the ship, stepping over the male's body. He was not worthy enough to be taken back as trophy. The pup was tense in her hold, but instinctually curled closer to the warmth she provided. To encourage the pup, T'Suk purred again, and was surprised when the pup answered with her own purr.

Pure ooman this pup was not.

That new fact pleased the yautja. She hoped that being a mix blood would allow the pup to heal faster from her injuries. T'Suk was not surprised to see the rest of the hunting party already gathered at their base, the rest of the prey finally killed. Nor was she surprised by how they watched in curiosity the little ooman in her arms.

She was surprised though, at the lack of reaction the pup gave at seeing the yautja without their helmets. It was well known the oomans found the yautjas terrifying without their helmets to hide their faces. T'Suk supposed the pup had learned that fearing such things would be no use to her when it had been a yautja to save her life.

The yautja almost made it all the way to the ship when she had been stopped by her son. Guan had inherited the coloring of his father, not T'Suk rare white coloring, a deep green with even darker stripes. His torso had faded to a light, almost white in some places, making the scars there more apparent. He donned most of his armor, having just finished his hunt, but his helmet was in his hand. This left the pup to see him up close with no denying his species.

The pup simply curled closer to T'Suk, eyeing Guan warily like any pup would an unknown male. Guan cocked his head to the side, rumbling softly.

"Mother, where did you find the ooman pup?"

T'Suk was going to respond, but the pup chose that moment to reach forward, and tug one of the long sections of Guan's hair. The male reared back, hissing some. The pup whimpered in response, practically climbing up T'Suk to escape.

Clicking in annoyance, T'Suk gripped the pup carefully, aware of her arm, and held her a small distance from her. She found it oddly endearing the way the pup looked at her, eyes wide and head down cast to where she had to look through her lashes to see up. Gently shaking her to chastise, the yautja female spoke.

"No touch Guan."

The pup looked from her to her son quickly, realizing that Guan was the male. The pup then looked at Guan and whimpered, appearing to be very sorry for what she had done. Guan simply huffed in response, crossing his arms.

"She is too young to be an ooman bad-blood. Why is she on the island?"

"I do not know, son. I found her being held as captive to one of these disgusting males." T'Suk began, cradling the pup once again to her, "He has injured her. Paid with his life."

Guan looked at the pup again, studying her and noticing her injuries. "These oomans have no honor. Not only to harm a pup, but abandon one so defenseless on hunting grounds."

T'Suk simply nodded in agreement. She thought for a moment, before speaking to Guan. "Go get Da'dtou-di."

Her son tilted his head, mandibles moving in his own habit of questioning. "Why?"

"Sister must meet new pup as well. Pup will be my new daughter."

T'Suk could only thrill loudly in laughter at Guan's shocked expression. The pup remained innocently confused, eyeing them both quietly.

* * *

><p>Well that is the chapter. I'm sorry if it moves a bit fast, but I didn't feel the need to go into some extravagant detail about how T'Suk felt the urge to keep Chela. I wanted it to seem very impulsive actually…<p>

I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
